


记忆生成

by annabaozi



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: 基本是剧集，借用了一些原著的设定，比如科瓦奇以前是特派探员，《副本》的故事实际是发生在地球上。第二季这个设定过于适合开车了（？）这剧的导演显然不是原著作者那么钢铁直男……
Relationships: Jeager/Takeshi Kovacs, Laurens Bancroft/Takeshi Kovacs
Kudos: 3





	记忆生成

武·科瓦奇仰面躺在阳光大宅的床上，天花板上交错的光影在眼中逐渐变得模糊起来。身体上的伤痕还在隐隐作痛，即将愈合的地方有些发痒，他还没从新一轮的头晕目眩里醒过来。  
“过来。”班克罗夫特轻轻拍拍床铺，像在随意地叫自己的仆人或是宠物过去，鉴于玛士已经当众称呼他为自己的财产，科瓦奇觉得这时候说自尊挺可笑的——尽管他还是不合时宜地在生气。或许是因为班克罗夫特用某些震动的小玩具把他折磨得够呛，让他在衬衣和西裤底下忍受达不到顶点的快感，最后在进房间时摔倒在地毯上。  
他睁开迷迷糊糊的双眼，混乱的回忆趁机涌入头脑。  
“你应当学会享受欢愉。”  
耶格说这话时的语气带着诱哄，不过这是科瓦奇后知后觉。彼时他不过是个刚加入突击队的新兵，尽管此前已经当了一段时间的兵，但在军队里其实没多少人认真关心士兵们的具体状况，毕竟大规模战争已经是很久很久之前的事情，士兵们其实很少需要在战场上流血流泪。  
但特派探员就是另一回事了。有时候你必须撒谎，还要天衣无缝。抑制身体的反抗本能是件不容易的事，这种时候往往需要顺其自然。  
科瓦奇被长官装进各种各样的义体里，男人，女人，少年或是熟妇，大多数来自特派探员的公用身体库，某些时候是意外收获——往往这种情况意味着他们在基地之外很远的地方，可能是某个繁华但毫无特点的殖民地都市，人们在其中醉生梦死。他们俩在不同的面孔之间变幻，如同两个失落世间的灵魂游走于不同躯壳之中，或者说，这本就是特派探员的命运，不算好，也不是很坏。  
成为士兵意味着服从，或者说顺从——他们顶着头顶倾泻的炮火也不会后退一步，这在调查局同样适用，虽然特派探员不一定服从于某个特定的人，但往往长官就代表着星际联盟摄政府的意愿，而摄政府的意愿从不允许反抗。  
他起初是带着几分好奇被耶格握住了手。十指交握仿佛情人，这对还没能完全适应特派探员生活的科瓦奇来说很合适。耶格是他十几年混乱人生之后重新找到的父亲，而且比他真正的父亲好得多。耶格的手指从薄薄的织物底下探进去，揉捏他尚且年轻的原生身体，他嗅到了房间里不易察觉的淡淡香气，但没有关系。  
没有关系。这种亲密在调查局是种奢侈，如果加上耶格在他耳边的喃喃低语，简直可以算是做梦都想不到的意外之喜。他们洗掉了探员们脑子中对暴力的抑制但没法把人性全数抹除，而对感情那一丝丝渴望简直烙印在科瓦奇的灵魂上——不是那块芯片，是火星人的科技也解释不了的东西。  
他怎么可能拒绝。年长男人的呼吸就在耳边，什么样的虚拟性爱也难以比拟真实肉体的碰触，因为这代表着你不会从某个狭小的舱室突然惊醒，然后想起自己还是一无所有。科瓦奇心甘情愿地对耶格打开身体，长官会说一些乱七八糟各个世界的床上常用的情话，含混不清，但这样是最好的。  
他有时会用女性的义体，柔软轻盈，打开身体被耶格的舌尖舔出丰沛的汁水，在高潮时呻吟尖叫抽动双腿，眼神涣散神志不清，只能在脑海轰隆的波涛声中分辨出耶格的声音、  
“用哪具义体都没关系，阿武。重要的是你是你，永远不要忘记这个。”  
这本来是特派探员的应有之义——他们可不会像普通人类一样因为换了皮肤颜色或是性别就混乱迷惑半个月，但这话在这种时刻说出来总让他忍不住一阵战栗，感觉有种无形的东西牢牢抓住他，反抗不得。  
我就是我。但我不是你的。这件事科瓦奇过了段时间才完全搞明白，至少这是他退出的一部分原因。  
“我听说你对床伴的质量要求很高。”玛士说，用一贯的上位者语气，不过莫名地加了点儿调笑，“你今天看起来很享受。”  
然后他又非要加上一句：“我以为你会反抗我。”  
科瓦奇无所谓地笑了笑：“你已经在众人面前证明了我没法反抗你。”  
“是你自己摔进格斗场的。”玛士伸出手示意他爬向自己，按住他脑袋奖励似的揉了几下，然后一把把他按下去。科瓦奇撑住床铺，张开双唇把玛士的阴茎含进去，他很久没做过这个了，硕大的柱体顶到喉咙让他几欲干呕，班克罗夫特的手紧紧抓着他的金发，他颤抖了一下，开始用舌头取悦对方，咽下那些液体，脸颊一鼓一鼓地吮吸着仿佛卖力讨好。  
大概吧。但那些对占有的宣告以及毫不掩饰的亲昵，还有推进体内的药物可不是科瓦奇愿意的。他是为了钱，为了克里斯汀，为了艾略特一家，或许还有那个可怜的AI旅馆，或者世界上其他任何正常人。  
咽吐反射显然让班克罗夫特很满意，他毫不犹豫地强迫科瓦奇尽可能吞下全部，看着他金色的睫毛被泪水浸湿。  
太满了。如果他不调动生体强化可能半分钟内就晕过去，但班克罗夫特显然并不在乎，那股暴虐又从玛士斯文败类的皮囊下猛然升起，他拽着科瓦奇的金色发梢的手指愈发收紧，科瓦奇发出一阵难以自制的呜咽，浑身的肌肉绷紧，一行眼泪从眼眶中涌出。  
他感觉到玛士抬起手轻轻沿着那道泪痕描摹下去，然后放松了对他的桎梏。  
科瓦奇膝行着后退几步，伏在床上大口喘着气，无力地趴倒在床铺上，随即被班克罗夫特推起来，听从对方的指示打开自己。体内的玩具被玛士粗暴地一把拽出来，叫他拽着床单喘息了一阵。  
对玛士而言科瓦奇是个非常好的性爱对象，特别是他的承受力比随便什么妓院的姑娘高得多。不管是特派探员还是星际武士都不会轻易崩溃。班克罗夫特第一下便猛地撞进他身体，让尚且酸软的地方控制不住地抽搐，科瓦奇抓紧床单。  
人应当学会享受欢愉。  
多好的一句话。科瓦奇仰起脖颈，发出一声声类似尖叫的呻吟，之前被强行注射的药物开始发生效力，性欲的渴求在他血管里尖啸，但此时他竟然觉得挺可笑的。他放弃了调动生体强化，全然敞开接受玛士的进犯，任由痛觉和快感的洪流从上到下地淹没自己，这已经超出了特派探员的平均能力，他在性欲的波涛里被甩得上下翻滚，却没有任何反抗的意思。  
耶格。  
这个名字重新回到他脑海。他应该是流血了，腰侧湿乎乎的一片，不知道班克罗夫特想对自己这个来之不易的宝贝干点什么。这个名字突然勾起了他心底的悸动，让他喘息着绞紧了身体。班克罗夫特的手指陷进他胸肌里，把他送上一个近乎晕厥的高潮。  
你已经逃离了不是吗？  
从视为父亲般的人身边逃离，从他的羽翼下挣脱，离开调查局严密的组织，试图变回一个正常人。然而太晚了，他早就没法融入普通人的群体，少年时的新佩斯特黑帮生活不过是小孩子扮演恶人的游戏。  
况且他不可能忘记耶格。对特派探员而言这种类似依恋的感情犹如毒药，而对耶格的回忆则是武·科瓦奇难以躲避的噩梦。这种久违的性爱模式又让他回忆起很久之前，几乎要把班克罗夫特当成另一个年长者。  
不，不会的。耶格总会在那些残酷的训练之后温柔地安抚住他，用某种秘而不宣的东西抚平训练给他精神上留下的伤痕。但后来他就发现这种占有欲比训练和战斗都可怕得多。  
他睁大眼睛，金绿色的眼睛里一片空白，原本属于杀戮机器的眼神消散了，只剩下那个原本的，哈伦世界的武·科瓦奇。  
“你们这些离开调查局的特派探员都像你这么天真吗？”班克罗夫特掐着他的脸问，手掌压在他喉咙，颈部的压迫让科瓦奇呼吸有些困难——但他仍然不打算调动强化，他只是那么躺着，泪水把金绿色的眼睛浸得发亮。“……但我确实喜欢这一点。”  
对班克罗夫特这样活了三百多岁的老妖怪而言，科瓦奇当然足够天真幼稚，特别是他还是个特派探员中的异类。只是玛士自己也充满矛盾，那文明和野兽的争斗让科瓦奇想笑。  
他把手轻轻搭在班克罗夫特手腕上，像是一声遥远的来自灵魂深处叹息。泪水在他眼眶里跃动，汗滴流过光滑高热的皮肤和上面泛白的伤疤，汇集到鼠蹊，那里干干净净如同新生，他仰起头更大地打开自己，感受对方的阴茎在潮湿的甬道里每下动作和鲜明的轮廓触感，湿软的肉道紧紧箍住玛士。奇妙的香气愈发浓郁，或者这是他脑子里的幻想。  
本该如此。不该加上那些东西。性就是性，加上莫名的暴戾和一点鲜血，还有上位者那浑然天成的傲慢，而不是步步为营的控制。他恨这个毫无道理的世界，但它能让他忘掉一些事情。  
科瓦奇微笑了一下，尽管他现在有点儿呼吸困难。他把小腿压到班克罗夫特腰上。耶格现在不在这里。  
“……你可以继续。”


End file.
